Users are increasingly using headsets with their mobile devices. Headsets make it possible to provide many applications and usability improvements over hands-free or normal use of mobile devices, such as 3D audio, improved sound quality, improved call quality, improved noise cancellation, navigation with spatial audio, and the like. The main drawback is that when a user wants to listen to 3D audio not all headsets are equipped with inertial sensors including accelerometers, gyroscopes, proximity sensors, and/or optical sensors to detect the head orientation and position of the user wearing the headsets. Determining or tracking the head position and orientation is particularly important when listening to audio with spatial content, like stereo, binaural or multichannel audio or when playing games or following driving instructions with spatialized content or content related to the orientation of the head.